


The Miraculous Deal: Tales of Chat Noir and His Lady Bug

by phoenixblossoms



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prince Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixblossoms/pseuds/phoenixblossoms
Summary: Adrien is a prince gone rogue after his father, the king, is brainwashed by an evil wizard known only as Hawkmoth. His kingdom is in shatters and all Adrien can do is watch it burn, powerless to protect his people from the evil akumas Hawkmoth sends out.Marinette is a simple baker's daughter. Devastated after her friend is possessed, she struggles to accept her own helplessness and guilt.Powerful magical forces call to answer their pleas. Together, they will stand against Hawkmoth as Chat Noir and his Lady Bug!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. An Unlucky Chat Makes A Miraculous Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be working on one of my other fanfics, but I got this idea stuck in my brain. If any of the lore is confusing, more will be explained as the story progresses, but basically, the Kwami are not attached to a miraculous, but instead are attached to their humans through a sort of pact. The powers gifted to the person are pretty much the same as the show; however, the rules by which they operate are different. Also, weapons and names of certain characters may be changed. Please, let me know what you think!

Each breath tore through Adrien’s lungs as he forced his legs forward faster. The sound of the person chasing him grew closer. Desperately, he made a sharp turn down an deserted alley. 

“Poor little fallen prince!” The possessed’s twisted voice mocked him. “Can’t keep running forever. You should just give up now!”

“No!” 

He gritted his teeth. He would not give up, would not abandon his people or his corrupted father. There was a way to fix this, there had to be! 

Their hands grabbed at his collar, and he instinctively lashed out with his rapier, slicing their wrist. An anguished cry split the air, and Adrien was able to escape their grasp for a moment. He turned around to parry again, but they were gone. No, not just the possessed. His surroundings, the cramped stone buildings and winding cobblestone roads had suddenly vanished. Even the bright summer sun had been replaced by a starless night sky. Stumbling back, the young prince tripped on something.

Dusting off his coat, he looked at his feet and saw what he had fallen over. A gravestone, unmarked. Looking around he saw the field was covered in them. Normally, such a sight would leave one uneasy at the very least, but Adrien was just grateful to have escaped his attacker safely.

“Ok, this seems a tad _grave_ , but… worse things have happened today, right?”

He attempted to reassure himself and smiled at his own joke. 

“Oh, great.” An annoyed voice made Adrien jump. “He thinks he’s a comedian.”

Adrien chuckled nervously while looking for whoever he had stumbled upon, “What’s the matter? Did my joke make you _boo_?”

“Ugh, I’m not a ghost.” The voice answered and a small shadow caught his eye. “I’m down here, Jester.”

Adrien looked down. In the middle of a ring of mushrooms was a small black… thing. It looked to be some sort of small black cat fairy complete with whiskers and big cat ears. It was kinda cute. The creature rolled his glowing green eyes and floated closer. 

“Wow!” The young prince was entranced. Just a few days ago, he would have said he did not believe in magic. Lately, he had found he could not be more wrong. “Are you like a genie or a pixie? Do you grant wishes? Play pranks? Or maybe you guard this cemetery?”

“Woah, woah! Slow down kid. I can explain, but first do you happen to have any delectables? I can’t exposition on an empty stomach you know!”

Checking his pockets, he found the remainder of his lunch. A slice of bread given to him by a sweet girl. Looking at it, he hoped she was okay. What if he had led one of his enemies to her home? So many people had been hurt lately, and he had been so powerless to stop it.

“Hey? Earth to Sir Jester! I’m starvin’ here.”

Snapped from his thoughts, Adrien handed the bread to the creature.

“Well, it’s no camembert, but it’ll do.” The tiny creature swallowed it whole and started talking with his mouth full, “Naw, ai wa dey caw a kwai…” 

Adrien blankly stared in confusion.

“What?”

The creature swallowed his meal and repeated, “I am what they call a kwami, a special sort of fairy. I can grant my powers to a special someone in a time of need. Since you have found my circle, you must need my help. Well, aren’t you lucky! I am Plagg, the Kwami of destruction. Use my powers to decimate those who stand in your way! Let them cower before our awesome might, and we will steal their cheese and be fat and merry!”

Adrien continued to stare blankly for a moment before processing some of what the Plagg had rambled.

“So… are you a good guy or not?”

Plagg shrugged, “That depends on you buddy. What do you want to do? We have already made a deal by breaking this bread. We’re a team now, kiddo. All you have to do to call upon my assistance is say, “Plagg claws out,” and then to, uh-oh. Looks like we are out of time.”

Just then, the surroundings flashed back to the cramped alley Adrien had been running through just moments before. Glowing purple eyes stared back at him. A woman stood dressed in dark purple dress, and her hair twisted behind her like a cyclone. Her usually graceful features were marred by a crazed grin. In her hand was a glowing parasol held with a death grip. Adrien tried to calm her, his hands held up defensively.

“Now, Aurore-” 

“The name is Tempest!” 

She whipped her parasol and a blustering breeze blew him back, throwing him against a brick wall as though he were nothing. The blow knocked the air from his lungs, tossed his rapier across the road. Adrien collapsed to his knees. He looked helplessly at the girl who, just yesterday, had saved him from another victim and now… Tears filled his vision. He was useless. What kind of prince couldn’t even help the people who had done so much for him? 

“Psst, kid,” Plagg’s voice rang in his ears as Tempest pointed her parasol at him again, ready to strike. “Not to tell you how to live or anything, but if you want to not die, you may want to call for me now.”

Die? He couldn’t die now, not when so many needed his help. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Adrien stood shakily back to his feet. Gritting his teeth, his voice did not shake.

“Plagg! Claws out!”

A bright green light engulfed him. He could feel it, insurmountable power and something buried deep within was suddenly set loose. It was exhilarating. The light faded, and he felt rejuvenated and then some, like he could run forever and never tire. Looking down at himself, he realized his clothes had completely changed. He looked something like a pirate except... Was that a _tail_? Turning around, he grabbed the cloth and it moved on it’s own. A tail. He had a tail!

“Ha!” He laughed, “This is amazing! Plagg, this is awesome!”

_Yeah, don’t celebrate yet kid._

Tempest had been knocked away when he was overtaken by that power, but now she was struggling back to her feet, angrier than ever. A blast of blistering ice bolted towards him, but he dodged it with ease.

“So, you got yourself a deal with a kwami too?” Her voice had a strange echo to it, like it wasn’t really her speaking anymore. “It can’t save you, Prince! In fact, I’ll be stealing that Kwami from you to add to my power!”

Adrien smirked, “Oh really? You’ll have to catch me _fur_ st!”

With that, he leapt up easily on the high rooftop. Tempest screamed after him. Adrien could not help but laugh as he raced from roof to roof, ducking behind chimneys as she shot at him. One blast hit the tiles in front of his feet, covering his path with a layer of ice. Already in midstep, he slipped, face planting on the hard surface.

“Ow…” 

_Wow, real slick kid._

Adrien didn’t have time to react to Plagg’s snark before he was sliding off the roof, screaming.

_Claws, claws! Kid, you have claws!_

Snapping out of his terror of falling to his death, Adrien grabbed onto the siding. His claws dug into the stone facade, and he was left hanging a few feet above the ground. He sighed in relief. “Thanks Plagg, that could have been _claw_ ful!”

_Don’t thank me yet, Jester!_

Hopping down, Adrien felt another blast of ice buzz past his ear. He reached for his rapier, but it wasn’t around his waist. He had dropped it back in the alleyway. Somersaulting over the blasts and landing on his feet, he decided running was still his best option.

“Stop moving!” Aurore, or Tempest, seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. 

_You’re making me look bad, Jester._ Plagg was nagging him as Adrien was frantically dodging more lightning bolts. _Use your staff. It’s clipped on your belt. Do I have to tell you how to do everything?_

Reaching behind him, he found a small metal rod. It did not seem like much of a weapon to him.

“You know, Plagg, I am really-ah!” He narrowly jumped out of the way of a lightning bolt. “Much more of a sword guy.”

_A sword, don’t you already have one?_

“Yes, well-woah, that was a close one! Can I just have a- jeez Stormy you need to chill!” 

She screamed, “THE NAME IS TEMPEST!”

A giant beam of bright light charged at him. 

“Uh-oh.”

He twirled the staff in his hands as the beam blasted him. He really thought he was finished. But, upon opening his eyes, he realized the twirling staff was blocking it.

“Woah, nevermind Plagg. You seem to know what you’re talking about.” He continued twirling the staff getting closer and closer to Aurore. “How do I stop her?”

 _Oh, yeah. I forgot, you have been granted the power of destruction. Just say ‘cataclysm’ and-_ “Cataclysm!” _Wait, not now!_

But he had already said it and now his hand was covered in a dark bubbling energy. The energy connected with the staff in his hand, and it rusted and crumbled to dust in his hand. Which meant nothing was protecting him from the energy blast.

“Oops-” Was all he had time to say before he was sent flying down the deserted street. Slowly, he lifted himself off the ground. “Owww.”

_Really, kid? Now I have to find you a new staff._

__

A glint of gold caught Adrien’s eyes. 

__

“Or a sword.”

__

Tempest had sent him flying all the way back to the alley, and, laying by his side was his trusty rapier. Adrien picked up the gilded handle, it’s familiar weight making him feel reassured. His father had taught him to use this sword, and it was with this sword he would take back his kingdom.

__

Plagg sighed, _Since you insist._

__

The sword was covered in the same energy that had transformed Adrien just a few moments ago. It’s intricate and expensive hilt changed to a simpler one, but the weight stayed the same.

__

“ _Purr_ -fect!”

__

_Ugh. I have not had enough cheese to deal with your poor puns._

__

Tempest flew at him, and he ducked under her parasol.

__

“Well, get me out of this-” He parried and then lunged. Missed, “And you can have all the cheese you desire.”

__

_I knew I liked you. All you have to do is destroy her akuma… Of course you have to release it first._

__

“And how-” He dodged a close blow, “Do I do that?”

__

_Well, it’s probably in the thing she’s blasting ice and lightning out of._

__

“Her parasol?” 

__

He ducked under her parasol and grabbed it. She struggled to get it back, but he snapped it over his knee before she could retrieve it. Out of the broken pieces, a small purple butterfly flew out.

__

_That’s it! Kill it!_

__

“Cataclysm!!” He caught the small purple insect and it disintegrated in the palm of his hand “Ha, that wasn’t so hard.”

__

“What happened?” Aurore’s asked, holding her head in confusion. Her dark outfit had turned back to the happy cerulean he was used to seeing her wear. “Who are you?”

__

“Don’t worry, Aurore. Everything is okay now. Do you have a place to go?”

__

“Yes, but where did my carriage go? And Mirai? And why is it suddenly daytime?” He helped her to her feet, and she winced. “And why do I feel like I’ve lost a fight with an angry bull?”

__

“Nope, just a friendly cat! You were… possessed, but don’t worry! I saved you.”

__

Aurore looked at him quizzically at him, “Possessed? Are you quite certain?”

__

Adrien chuckled, “Yup, and I have the frostbite to prove it!”

__

“What?”

__

“OK,” he admitted. “No frostbite, but you packed a punch.”

__

Aurore looked even more confused and worried now.

__

“I was possessed? I hurt people?”

__

Adrien noticed the fear in her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. She looked at him like his touch somewhat offended her, so he stepped away with an embarrassed cough.

__

“You didn’t hurt anyone Aurore, just made some snow in July… And maybe froze over some buildings, but everything should melt pretty quick now that the weather is back to normal.”

__

Aurore did not understand everything that Chat Noir was saying, but his words put her at ease. There was something familiar about the masked man, though she could not quite put her finger on it. 

__

Studying his features, she asked, “Do… I know you?”

__

Adrien hesitated. It seemed Hawkmoth already knew who he was, but if people came looking for him, she could be put in more danger. Sometimes the less one knows, the better.

__

“Nope. But you can call me… hmm.”

__

She laughed at him, “Cat got your tongue?”

__

“Ooh, good one!” He was a cat… A black cat. “Chat Noir!" He smirked, "You can call me Chat Noir.”

__


	2. A Chivalrous Chat Saves A Fortunate Princess

Big black puffs of smoke erupted from the oven as she opened the door. Coughing and waving the fumes away, Marinette pulled her pastries from the fire. Well, they were supposed to be pastries, but she had been distracted by the commotion of a sudden blizzard in summer, and now they looked more like coal than anything edible. 

“Just my luck.” She sighed.

“Hey, girl, at least the snow stopped.” 

This only made the baker’s frown deepen. If the possessed person had stopped attacking so suddenly, did that mean Prince Adrien was-

“No, he has to be ok!” Marinette interrupted her darkening train of thought.

Alya looked at her funny, “Who is this he you’re yelling about all the sudden?”

Should she tell Alya about the prince she had met earlier that morning? Everyone was searching for him; he had quite a high price set on his capture, not that Marinette was interested in such a thing. She trusted Alya, but her friend was quite the gossiper. Alya loved almost nothing more than a good story. No, it was better to keep this tale a secret. 

“ _He_? No he Alya, just… Just these goodies here.” Looking at the charred remains of her work, Marinette shook her head with a sigh, “But they really are ruined!”

Alya raised an eyebrow at her cover up but did not ask anything more on the subject.

“What do you think that monster was after?”

“Alya, they aren’t monsters.” Marinette corrected her, “They’re victims of Hawkmoth’s sorcery.”

“Well, whatever they are, I want to know more!” Alya’s excitement was somewhat concerning to Mari. “Why do they get possessed? What does Hawkmoth want? Is there a way to turn them back?!? Marinette, are you listening?”

The dark haired girl finished dying down the flames and started prepping another batch. In other words, she was doing her best to ignore her friend's questioning.

“Yes, I just don’t really want to learn more…” 

The last few days were stressful to say the least. It was all she could do to bury herself in her work to keep her mind off of the craziness of everything. 

“Marinette, you can’t just hide away in your bakery.” Alya chastised, to which the baker responded by kneading more dough. “Girl, everything that’s happened, it’s only going to get crazier. King Agreste is possessed, Hawkmoth has taken over, Prince Adrien has gone missing, and all over the city, people are being turned into monsters!!! We have to do something!”

“I _am_ doing something, Alya.” Marinette rolled up the dough and stated placing it on the pan before setting it in the oven. “I am baking these, which I may consider sharing with my good friend if she remembers that I am only a baker’s daughter, and she is only an innkeeper’s daughter. That’s it. What can we do? Nothing!”

She closed the oven door with a slam and sank into her chair. Alya's arms wrapped around her shoulders, and Marinette blinked the tears away.

“I can’t do anything, Alya. I tried to save Ivan, really, I did. But-” her sobs grew louder. Something dark flashed in the corner of her eye. “I’m useless!”

“Oh, Mari… That’s not- What is _that _?”__

____

Through her tears, she saw a dark butterfly flying towards her. There was something unnatural about the little bug and a sense of dread overcame her. She needed to get as far away from it as possible. Standing up with a jolt, her chair was knocked down from under her, and both her and Alya toppled to the floor. 

____

“Whoa, girl, it’s just a butterfly. I know you don’t like bugs, but geez!”

__Marinette ignored her friend’s words and pushed Alya behind her. It hovered in front of Marinette’s eyes, and she knew it was no ordinary butterfly. Panic rising in her chest, she raised the tray in her hands like a shield._ _

____

“ _Cataclysm_!” A familiar voice shouted, and Marinette peeked out from behind her arms to see a stranger who was very… Strange. He was wearing some pirate get up and a mask, but what was most curious were the cat ears atop his head which twitched as he grinned at her. He leaned down and offered a hand to Marinette. “Don’t worry _Purr_ incess, that nasty bug has been all taken care of.”

____

She took his gloved hand, and he pulled her to her feet where she promptly tripped over herself. Landing against his chest, red rushed to her cheeks.

____

“Sorry, so sorry! I am such a clutz!” 

____

He chuckled sheepishly while ignoring the light blush spreading across his ears,”Ah, luckily I was able to _cat_ ch you.”

____

Quickly pulling herself away, she looked again at the stranger and felt as though she must know him. But, at the same time, she was much too embarrassed to say anything. Glancing up she caught his glowing green stare before quickly staring at the floorboards. 

____

“And who might she owe her thanks to?” Alya pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her plaid skirt, now covered in flour. “Thanks to you, the terrifying butterfly has been slain.”

____

The stranger smirked and bowed gracefully, “Well, you can call me Chat Noir. I’m Paris’s new guardian, and that terrifying butterfly was an akuma. It’s what’s been possessing people… Well, it’s what Hawkmoth has sent to possess people.”

____

Alya blinked in surprise, “A little butterfly has been causing so much trouble?”

____

“Not just one.” Marinette muttered with narrowed eyes, “There must be a whole flock for all the people who have been possessed.”

____

Noticing her pale face, Chat Noir put a hand on her shoulder. Looking into his bright green eyes she was reminded of a certain prince with similar features. Could he be…?

____

“Are you ok Princess?”

____

In spite of herself, Marinette blushed.

____

“You’re fine.” She blurted out, and Alya snorted at her. This only resulted in her face deepening a shade and the words rushing out before her mind had a chance to think. “No, I, I mean me fine, I! I AM FINE!”

____

Chat Noir cocked his head sideways, looking a little confused for a moment before laughing lightly at her blubbering. Marinette hid her embarrassment behind her cooking tray while Alya watched their interactions with a dangerous glint in her eyes. She had been trying to get Mari to show some sort of interest in another person for years and now fate seemed to throw a ruggedly handsome heroic stranger in her sights. Of course, the dark haired girl could hardly manage a simple sentence now, but, luckily, she had Alya here to set her up.

____

“Are you sure you’re okay Mari?” Alya put on a concerned facade. “I think you hit your head on something when you fell. Someone should really watch over you.” Recognizing the tone, Marinette looked at her friend with a warning glance. Alya winked at her and continued, “But, oh-no, I just remembered my mother needs my help with...something.” With that Alya rushed to grab her coat, “How terrible, and I am so worried how could I possibly leave you alone?”

____

“I can-” Chat started to speak.

____

“Stay with her for me? Oh, what a heroic strapping young man! Okay, bye girl. Thank me later!”

____

“Alya, no!” 

____

Marinette made some wild gestures behind Chat’s back trying to cancel out her friend’s crazed plan. But Alya was already out the door. She facepalmed and went to sink into her chair, forgetting that she had just tipped it over.

____

“Ahh!” She yelped as she fell backwards, betrayed by gravity.

____

Luckily, or unluckily in Marinette’s mind, Chat caught her.

____

“Careful Princess.”

____

She managed to suppress her blushing this time and stepped away. Chat Noir rubbed his neck awkwardly, and her fingers itched for a distraction. A platter of sweets caught her eye. Sweets, everyone liked sweets.

____

“Thanks for saving me.” Grabbing a plate of cookies, she pushed them to him. His eyes lit up as he started grabbing the sweets by the handful. Marinette giggled, feeling better about him now that she knew he was a chocolate lover. “Guess saving Paris is hungry work.”

____

“The hungriest!” He swallowed the last cookie. “You wouldn’t happen to have any cheese would you?”

____

Cheese and chocolate... Not the best combination, but she couldn't judge her savior too harshly.

____

“What kind?” She started to rummage around the shelves. “Cheddar, parmesan?”

____

“Uh, do you have any Camembert?”

____

“Hmm, never heard of that before.”

____

“Yeah, me neither.” He muttered, leaving Marinette feeling like she had missed something. “Cheddar would be grate.”

____

He winked, and Marinette felt her cheeks heating up again. She quickly turned around to hide her face and avoided his gaze as she handed him a plate of cheddar and bread. Instead of eating it, he stored it in his bag.

____

“So… what all do you know about these akuma’s, Sir Chat?”

____

Chat was silent for a while, his brows scrunched in thought as he listened to Plagg's rather confusing explanation.

____

“Well, as far as I can decipher, akumas are a special power granted to Hawkmoth from a sort of fairy called a Kwami.” Marinette looked at him blankly, and he sighed. “Yeah, it doesn’t make much sense to me either, but basically, the Kwami’s are ancient and powerful beings that command certain powers. They can gift these powers to people who they make a deal with. Hawkmoth’s Kwami, Nooroo, creates champions, heroes… Or at least, he’s supposed to. Hawkmoth has been misusing Nooroo’s gifts to create these villains.” He paused. Marinette stayed silent, her hands curled into fists around her apron turning her knuckles white. “Princess, are you sure you’re ok?”

____

His voice made her jump, “Uh, yeah. It’s just a lot… How do you know all of this?”

____

He grinned cheekily, “Because I made a deal with a Kwami. His name is Plagg, gave me this new look, which I must say, I look rather dashing in. I mean black really brings out the green in my eyes, don't you think?" 

____

Marinette giggled and raised an eyebrow at him. Adrien felt his ears redden and silently thanked Plagg for his messy hair covering them up. He briefly wondered why she had such an effect on him until she flicked the bell around his neck. It was in that moment he came to the sudden realization she was really rather pretty. Plagg made a noticeable groan of repulsion which Adrien deftly ignored.

____

"Focus Kitty," Bluebell eyes smirked up at him, and he struggled to remember their conversation. "As interested as I am in your fashion sense, I'd really like to know more about these akumas and Kwamis. How did you destroy the butterfly earlier?"

____

"Well, Plagg grants the power of destruction. That ‘cataclysm’, it’s what I used to destroy the akuma that was after you.”

____

She rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to keep up with his story. Then, it clicked. She slammed her fist down on the counter and he jumped a little in surprise.

____

“So, you can stop the akumas?” Marinette looked at him excitedly. “Can you save the people who’ve been possessed?”

____

“Yup.”

____

She shook him by the shoulders, making him a little nervous. For someone so small, Mari was pretty strong.

____

“Then you can save my friend!”

____

“Um-”

____

“Ivan, he was possessed, turned into this big stone guy!” Her mind was racing, “I couldn’t save him, but you can!”

____

“I don’t-”

____

Marinette snatched his hand and started dragging him towards the door. Chat tried to gently pull away, but her grip was too solid.

____

“Wait, Princess, slow down.” There was something in his voice that made her stop. She turned around, and he pulled away. “I … I can’t right now.”

____

His eyes avoided hers as he stepped back. A pit formed in her stomach as she realised he wasn't going to help her.

____

“Chat, please.” Emotions she had already been failing to push down were resurfacing. “Ivan is a good, kind person. And, and he’s out there hurting people,” Tears were ruining her voice, “ _Please_?”

____

Guilt flared in his chest. He gently wiped a tear away with a clawed finger. 

____

“Sorry Princess, but I can’t do much of anything right now.” He pointed to a ring on his finger. In the center was a flashing green light in the shape of a paw print. “I used my last cataclysm for the day destroying that akuma flying at you meaning I am about to lose my catsuit.”

____

“Your last cataclysm?" Her voice rose in concern. Did that mean she had made him lose his powers or something? "What do you mean lose your catsuit?”

____

“Don’t worry, my Kwami and I just need a break. Saving Paris is exhausting work, after all, and everything has its limits. Our’s is three a day.” The flashing became faster, brighter, and Chat broke out in a nervous sweat. “Do you mind if I crash here? Just til tomorrow, then I can help your friend. Also, do you have a room out of the public eye, I’m kinda tryin’ to keep a low profile here.”

____

Marinette smiled in relief. She supposed she had been too hasty. He was still going to help her, she just had to be patient. 

____

“Of course, kitty. There’s a back storage room down the hall-”

____

Without waiting for her to finish, Chat bolted, racing through the door and slammed it behind him in his haste. Through the cracks, she could see a bright green light flaring and then quickly disappearing. Putting her ear to the keyhole, she heard Chat talking to someone.

____

“Are, are you ok Chat?”

____

She started to open the door, but he shouted, “No! Don’t come it!” Her hand left the doorknob, and she could hear him sigh, “Sorry, can’t let you see me without the mask.”

____

“Don’t worry, I know about curiosity and cats.” Marinette joked.

____

Chat chuckled, “Lucky me.”

____

Sitting down, she rested her back against the door and stared at the ceiling beams. Tomorrow, she could wait for tomorrow, but could Ivan? Her thoughts began to tug at her mind again.

____

Softly, Chat called, “Princess?”

____

His nickname for her made her lips twitch. She, a simple baker’s daughter, could never be anything close to a princess. Still, it made her heart feel a little lighter.

____

“Yes, Kitty?”

____

“I know you’re worried about your friend, but you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” Even through the door, she could hear a tightness to his voice. “You’re not useless, and whatever happened wasn’t your fault-”

____

“But it was,” Her voice broke again as the weight of yesterday crashed back onto her. “It was my fault. I told Ivan to go after Mylene and that’s why… That’s why he was possessed. If I had just convinced him to, to…”

____

The sound of her crying was muffled through the door, but it still made his heart pang with guilt. Plagg tugged worredly on his sleeve, and he remembered the fairy's earlier warning. Without a second thought, he opened the door. Before she could turn around and see him, he covered her eyes. 

____

“Mari,” His voice tickled her ear as he held her against his chest. “It’s not your fault. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner, but I’m here now. And, no matter what, I will save the people of Paris and take down Hawkmoth.”

____

Hearing the strong conviction in his voice, Marinette sighed softly. Whoever was behind this mask, she knew she could trust him. 

____

“Better?” He asked.

____

“Yes, thanks Chaton.”

____

Adrien sighed in relief as he watched the akuma fly away. It seemed Plagg was right. Akumas came after people overwhelmed with negative emotions, and unfortunately, Paris was overflowing with negativity. How many others were falling victim to those dreaded akumas?

____

“Um...Chat? You can let go of me now.” 

____

Adrien coughed in embarrassment, realizing how close they were. He quickly closed the door between them before he could be seen. Marinette was left smiling, still feeling warm from his embrace. Her heartbeat pulsed quicker as her thoughts lingered on how his breath had tickled her neck.

____

“Um, Mari?”

____

“Hmm?”

____

“Is...Is something burning?”

____

Abandoning her thoughts, Marinette leapt to her feet.

____

“My pastries!!!” She exclaimed, and Adrien listened to her quick footsteps retreating.

____

He sighed wistfully and ran his fingers through his hair, "Isn't she amazing Plagg?"

____

The little fairy stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Ugh, we got a real Romeo here, don't we?"

____

Adrien glared halfheartedly at Plagg who ignored him in favor for diving into the cheese Adrien had saved for him.

____

"Oh, Camembert, just eighty years too early! If only fate were not so cruel, then we could have been together! Ah well, cheddar will have to do for now."

____

Once again, Adrien had no idea what Plagg was rambling on about, but he figured he should get used to it since the little fairy was stuck with him. 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, things get a little more serious. Also, I feel I should warn you that my upload schedule will be pretty sporadic, but I will do my best to upload as frequently as possible.


	3. A Heroic Chat VS A Grim Golem

Adrien woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Stumbling out of his makeshift bed, he remembered where he was and what had happened yesterday. Plagg floated up with his arms crossed.

“About time you woke up. I’m starvin’ here!”

“Sorry Plagg.” Adrien watched Marinette’s shadow pacing through the crack under the door. “Morning Princess.”

He heard her jump in surprise with a yelp making him chuckle. 

“Good morning, Kitty. I have some cheese for your kwami and some eggs and ham for you.”

Yesterday, she had been so distraught he thought she may be akumatized. So, hearing her chipper voice made him smile. The door opened a crack, and she placed the dishes on the floor before closing it again. The smell of it made his stomach growl.

“Thanks Mari, it looks _egg_ sellent.”

He heard her snort, “Do you always tell such terrible jokes?”

Adrien scoffed, “Terrible? My puns are-”

“Pretty cheesy!” Plagg interrupted before gulping down the cheese.

He could hear the sound of muffled laughter through the door. Adrien only scowled and responded by scarfing down his breakfast. It was delicious. Mouthwatering. And that was saying something considering he was used to being served by the best cooks in the nation.

“Your kwami seems to agree with me,” Marinette teased.

Plagg blinked in surprise, “She can hear me?”

Adrien raised and eyebrow. Was that so strange?

“Of course I can,” Marinette answered. “Pleased to meet you, Sir Plagg.”

The little fairy grinned, “I like this one. Respectful and a good cook! Sigh, if only you had stumbled upon my ring instead of this one. He’s rather hopeless, don’t you think?”

“Hey!” Adrien felt a bit miffed, “I’m not so bad!”

“I think you’re the cat’s meow!” Marinette giggle made him blush.

Plagg rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry kiddo, I’m just jesting. You’re alright, plus if it weren’t for you, I’d still be stuck in that dreary graveyard.” He shuddered, “There’s no cheese in a graveyard! Three hundred years and no cheese? It was torture!!” 

He floated up to Adrien who scratched behind his ears. 

“Ok Plagg, are you ready?”

“Well, I am out of cheese sooo…”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Marinette saw a flash of green and black energy spark and then the door opened. Chat Noir walked out, stretching his arms. She looked around him curiously.

“Where did your kwami go?” Her face lit up, “Ooh is he invisible?”

She circled around him, and he covered up his laughter with a short cough.

“No, no he’s… when I transform he disappears.” Marinette hummed at the answer. “He’s still here though… like he’s in my mind or something.”

_Or something,_ Plagg chimed in.

“Anyway, we are all refreshed and ready to assist our lovely lady.”

Chat winked and watched the blush blossoming on her fair skin. Prince Adrien would never be so improper to flirt openly, but no one could slap his wrist or threaten him with extra etiquette lessons. So, why not take her by the hand and press his lips to the back of her bare hand. Especially when it resulted in such a cute giggle. She flicked the bell around his neck before gently pushing him away. 

“Chaton,” her tone changed to a more serious one. “How are we going to save Ivan? You destroyed that akuma before it possessed me, but Ivan is already possessed.”

He flashed her a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry princess. The akuma inhabits an item when it possesses a person. I just need to find and destroy the item to release the akuma. Then, I can kill the cursed butterfly, and Ivan will be freed.”

Marinette sighed. He made it sound so easy, but he had not seen what Ivan had been turned into. 

“Princess, trust me. I am practically an akuma killing expert.”

Plagg snorted, _Yeah, and I am a 400 foot tall purple platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings._

Adrien ignored his kwami’s snark. Honestly, he only understood every other word out of his mouth anyway. 

“My lady,” Strutting towards the door, he bowed deeply to Marinette. “After you.”

She seemed to be building some resistance to his flirtatious actions since she only rolled her eyes as she passed by him. Chat followed close by her side, his playful smirk testing her. Part of her wanted him to show he was taking this more seriously, but the other half appreciated his lighthearted attitude. It distracted her from the swirling thoughts in her head. 

However, the distraction could only go so far. Her heart hammered faster as they grew closer to the place she had last seen her friend. The streets became more unsettling. An eerie silence surrounded them, the only two people in sight. Marinette’s eyes narrowed. It was usually bustling, full of vendors, merchants, and traders, but now even the birds had fled. 

Chat grabbed her hand. Her eyes snapped to his and she tried to hide the terror crawling up her spine. It did not work.

“Princess, you should hide. Get somewhere safe, and I’ll take care of your friend.”

Despite her fear, Marinette shook her head. 

“No, I want to help you.”

He smiled gently, “You already have. And… there’s not much more you can do. I’m the one with the magic cat powers.” 

She opened her mouth to argue but the ground under her feet started to shake violently. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was coming towards them. Something very, very big. The two turned around slowly, and a loud roar split their ears. Marinette had to swallow a scream building in her throat, but could not stop the small whimper that escaped her lips as she looked up at her friend. He towered over them, his head easily reaching the top of the surrounding houses. What had once been flesh had been turned to a bleak gray stone. His once gentle grey eyes glowed a dim yellow. If she had not seen it happen, she would never believe that this stone monster was Ivan. Chat snapped out of his shock and grabbed Marinette by the waist. The stone Ivan raised his arm and brought it crashing down just as Chat leapt out of the way. Under Ivan’s huge fist, the street was reduced to rubble. Chat quickly scanned the stone giant for something, anything, that could be hiding an akuma, but there was nothing. Did he have to destroy the giant himself? 

_No kiddo. All that will result in is a dusted Ivan. The akuma has to be in an item!_

“But there is no item, Plagg!” 

_There is, you’re just missing it._

Adrien was about to argue further, but the stone giant had turned around to take another swipe at him. Marinette let out a short screech in his ear as he did a rather impressive back flip to avoid being hit. Her grip around his shoulders tightened and she buried her head in his neck. 

“Don’t worry _Purr_ incess, everything is under control.” He winked as he ducked under Ivan’s foot, narrowly avoiding being squashed. “Stoneheart is only throwing a little tantrum is all. I will have him calmed down in no time.”

“ **MY NAME IS GOLEM!!!** ” His roar reverberated through the street.

Chat jumped and bounced off of the giant’s stomach, knocking him off balance. Then the cracks in the rock began to glow, and Chat paled as he watched Ivan grow even larger.

“But first, let’s get you somewhere safe my lady.”

Marinette could only nod numbly in reply. Chat sprinted down a winding ally and leapt onto the roof tops. Behind him, he could hear Golem’s thunderous footsteps. Adrien didn’t even want to look, but glancing over his shoulder, he could see the Golem gaining on them.

“Chat!!” 

Marinette yelled in warning just in time for Chat to dodge a rock hurtling towards them. Leaping from the building onto the other side of the street, he set her down behind an abandoned stall. 

“Stay here, I’ll lead him away.”

Her hands grabbed onto his belt, and she shook her head frantically. He gingerly lifted her chin with a single finger.

“Princess, trust me. I can do this.”

Slowly, her grip loosened. He kissed her temple, then he turned away before she could see the doubt in his eyes. Truthfully, he was no longer so sure of his abilities. He had no idea where the akuma was and it seemed that attacking Ivan only made him stronger. But, he had to. One deep breath later, Chat stepped into view. He drew his sword. Golem roared and Chat sprinted towards the giant. He lunged at Ivan, but his sword merely bounced off and Golem glowed as he grew bigger once again.

"Ok... I am open to suggestions Plagg."

_Well, for starters, maybe stopped hitting it?!?_

“Wow, thanks.” He said dryly as he ducked under another blow. “Anything else?”

_Umm… Find the akuma?_

“So helpfu- Ahhh!” 

Golem stomped, causing the ground under Chat’s feet to catapult him into the air. Catapult, Chat would have made a pun, but he was too busy yelling. Golem grabbed him midair in one hand. Then he started to shake him. Chat had to bite back his breakfast trying to come back up. Then, the giant began to squeeze and he felt the air being crushed out of his lungs. He heard something crack and a jolt of pain made his vision blurry.

“Ivan!”

He heard Marinette yell, and Chat paled.

“No, no, _Mari_!” Chat struggled, barely able to breathe.” _R-run!_ ”

Golem turned slow, and Adrien could see Marinette standing with clenched fist. No, no, _no!_ He tried to claw his way out of Golem’s grasp, but the giant did not even seem to notice. 

“Ivan, put Chat down.” Her voice barely shook. “Now.”

“ **Marinette…** ” For a moment, she could hear her old friend in the stone man. 

“Ivan, this is not you. Hawkmoth is using you. You have to fight him.”

Ivan seemed frozen and Chat thought she may actually be able to get through to him, but then something purple glowed around Ivan’s eyes. The stone man let out a blood curdling scream, like something had set him aflame. Dropping Chat, he cradled his head. Chat twisted in the air and miraculously landed on his feet before dropping to his knees, gasping for air. Marinette ran to his side and threw his arm over her shoulder. 

“Princess, you… thanks.”

They hurried to hide under another abandoned stall before Golem recovered from whatever was happening to him. She sat down, and Chat rested against her holding his side.

“You would have done the same.” _Not everyone would have_ , he thought. “Did you figure out where the akuma is.”

“No, sorry.”

She ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly, “Don’t worry, we will figure it out.”

He frowned, “Maybe Plagg was right…” 

_I am always right._

“You would have been much better as Chat Noir.” Adrien muttered.

_I am almost always right._ Plagg corrected himself. _Kiddo, you know I did not mean that earlier. Right?_

Chat bit back bitter tears. He tried to laugh, to play it off as a joke, but couldn’t. So he had beaten Stormy yesterday? Pure luck. So he had saved Marinette yesterday? Did she even really need him? She probably could have fought it off herself.

_Father would be so disappointed in me._ The thought stung more than his cracked ribs.

“No.” Marinette said sternly. “You are Chat Noir, not me. That means something.”

_She’s right kid. I chose_ you. _No one else. Because there is something you have to do, and it’s something only you can do._

“We can do this, Chaton. Together.”

Adrien steadied his breathing, and Mari lifted him back to his feet. Golem had stopped screaming; her could only assume that meant he had recovered. He felt his palms start to sweat.

Mari smirked at him, “Don’t get your tail in a knot, kitty. I have a plan.”

Raising an eyebrow at the dangerous glint in her eyes, he dared to ask, “What plan does my lady have?”

“Well, you know what they say Chaton?”

“Nope. Please enlighten me, _Purr_ incess.”

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall.” 

Something like a light bulb went off in his head. “Trip him up, but how? I doubt my sword will do the job and I can’t you-know-what without killing Ivan.”

_Oh, yeah… I may have forgotten to tell you-_

“Plagg!” Chat growled and Marinette looked at him questioningly. “Tell me what, Plagg?”

_Well, if you’d just let me finish, I’d tell you your sword is not just a sword._

“What does that mean?”

_Press the button on the hilt when I say so._

“OK, but what does it do?”

_Just wait and find out._

Plagg was lucky he wasn’t able to grab the fairy right now, because if he could…

“Did, did you figure something out?” Marinette asked, unable to hear the conversation going on in Chat’s head.

“Yeah… Kinda? Anyway, we’re trusting Plagg right now, so we are probably doomed.”

_Hey!_

“Ok, I’ll distract him.” Marinette said, her voice no longer shaking. “You go out there and trip him up.”

Adrien started to object, but then he saw the determination glowing in her bluebell eyes. It was breathtaking. 

“Ok My Lady, I’ll follow your lead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave the fight unfinished, but I wanted to get this out earlier and I am having a lot of trouble writing this fight. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	4. An Unfortunate Chat and His Lady Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly forgot about this story for a while... Oops

Marinette stepped out of the safety of cover and into the open street. Her legs began to shake again and she wondered where her courage had gone to. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady herself. Chat was counting on her. Ivan was counting on her. She could not let them down.

“Ivan! What are you doing here?” What was she saying? She was so scared she couldn’t understand the words coming out of her mouth over the blood roaring in her ears. “I thought you were going to propose to Mylene. Where is she?”

**“Mylene?”** Golem walked closer. **“Mylene gone!”** Mylene was gone? Marinette wondered if that was true or another fabrication by Hawkmoth. **“You’re fault! Angry Moth says it’s your fault!!”**

He roared and took a step towards her, shaking the ground. Marinette turned and ran. She just needed him to take a few more steps.

“Hawkmoth is a liar!”

**“NO! I want Mylene! Angry Moth says he will bring Mylene back if I catch the cat! WHERE IS CAT?”**

Chat was hiding,waiting. His eyes narrowed. The giant took a step and then another.

_Now Adrien!_ Plagg shouted in his head.

Pushing the pawprint on the hilt of his sword, he thrust it forward and the blade extended. It punctured the side of the building across the street just as Golem was taking another step. The giant’s leg caught on the blade, and he came crashing down. Dust clouds and debris covered the streets and the windows behind him blasted open. 

“That was awesome, Plagg!!” 

Drawing the sword back, he inspected the blade… Well, it wasn’t really a sword anymore. Segmented by bands of glowing green light, it was more like a whip. Taking his finger off the button, it shifted back to an ordinary looking blade.

_Yeah, I know. But you can compliment me later, kid._

“Chat! I found the item… I think?” 

Marinette yelled, and he looked up to see her climbing into the palm of the fallen giant. She picked something up in her hand, a piece of parchment, oblivious to the twitching of Ivan’s fingers. Chat felt his stomach drop. 

“Mari!” 

Too far away to reach her, his body was moving before his mind registered what was happening. He flicked the whip in his hand and grabbed Marinette just as Golem’s fist was closing around her. Pulling her to him, they crashed together. Marinette landed onto his chest. His bruised ribs twinged in protest, but he was too relieved to pay them any mind.

“Don’t scare me like that Princess.” 

He hugged her tightly, taking comfort in her warmth.

“S-Sorry,” Marinette stuttered, her voice muffled by his coat.

In front of them, Golem was slowly struggling to his feet. Mari saw him rise to his knees and quickly shoved the letter in her hand to Chat.

“Quickly, Chat!”

Chat ripped the paper and a small dark butterfly fluttered out. 

“Cataclysm!”

Mari watched as Golem shifted back into Ivan, a thick purple energy bubbling away from his changing form. Running to her friend, she practically tackled him. 

“Ivan! I was so worried!” He didn’t hug her back. “Ivan?”

Looking at him, she saw his eyes reflecting pain. 

“Mylene, Mylene, I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!”

“Ivan? Ivan, what happened to Mylene? We can help her if-”

He roughly pushed her away. Chat’s arms steadied her and pulled her behind him protectively. Above Ivan’s head was another akuma, waiting. It flew in just a way that using his cataclysm could mean accidently hurting Ivan. Chat felt a growl rising in his throat. Mari tried to push her way past him, but he stopped her. 

_“Chat!”_ She scolded him and then looked at Ivan apologetically, “Ivan, really we can help you. Kitty here just has his tail in a knot.”

“Mari-” 

Chat gave a warning glance as the butterfly found a pendant in Ivan’s jacket. Purple energy swirled around him.

“Ivan? Ivan, fight him!” She pushed past Chat who grabbed her arm. “We can help you, we can help Mylene, but you have to tell us what happened! Please Ivan? You’re my friend. Let me help you.”

“No, only Hawkmoth can help… **Only Hawkmoth can save my Mylene.”**

He stood up, a stone giant once more. Chat pushed Mari away as his fist came down. He blocked it with his sword, but Golem swiped at him with his other hand and grabbed him. His sword was trapped uselessly by his side, and he could not cataclysm Ivan without killing him. 

“Ivan! Chat!” 

Mari stumbled to her feet, he had pushed her rather hard to get her out of the way. 

“No, no, Mari, _run.”_ Instead of running away, she ran towards them. Why would she not just listen? “Mari, please, _please_ run away!”

Golem started to move, Chat squirmed in his deathgrip, but the giant hardly seemed to notice. In fact, he completely ignored Mari too, walking in the opposite direction towards… Chat’s stomach dropped. He was headed towards the castle.

_Calm down, kid. We’ll get out of this._

_How?_ Adrien asked hopelessly. 

Plagg was quiet for a long while before sighing. _I don’t know yet._

Marinette could only watch her former friend walk away with Chat. She tried to run after them, she really did. But the giant’s steps were too big and it only took a few strides before she completely lost him.

“Damn it!” 

She yelled and slammed her fist against the stone wall of a building. Collapsing on the ground, she started to cry. It was all her fault! If she hadn’t made him help her, if she had only listened! And now… 

“Miss, are you alright?”

A kind voice interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see her surroundings had changed. What had only a moment before been a ruined street was now a quaint little garden. Roses and bluebells arranged neatly around a fountain with a regal statue. Where was she? How had she gotten here? And where was that voice coming from?

“I… I am fine.”

“Do not lie.” Marinette spun around and still could not find the source of the sound. “You are most definitely not alright. What troubles you?"

She answered in a broken whisper, hanging her head in defeat. “I failed.” 

“Failed what?” The curious voice asked.

“My friends! They needed me, but I couldn’t help them.” Tears came back up, “I’m useless.”

“Silly girl! You haven’t failed anything.”

Marinette sniffed, “I haven’t?”

The voice giggled, “Of course not. You found me, didn’t you?”

“Found you? I can’t even see you.”

“Down here, silly.”

Looking down at her feet, she saw a small strange creature sitting between two rosebuds. It looked like a mouse, or a bug. A mousebug.

“AAAHHH! Mousebug! Mousebug!” Marinette scrambled backwards. She really hated bugs! And this one was huge!

“Wait, calm down Marinette!” IT KNEW HER NAME! “Please, my name is Tikki, the kwami of-”

“Kwami?” Marinette froze. “Like Plagg?”

Tikki made a face, “I guess you could compare me to that smelly, cheese obsessed, irresponsible! — _Ahem,_ anyway, yes I am a Kwami. The Kwami of life and good fortune! You have found my garden. This means you must need my assistance.”

Marinette’s face brightened, “You’ll help me?”

“Yes, but first we must make a pact. You must be forewarned that any power comes with a heavier price. By sealing a deal with me, our life forces will become interwoven. A greater fate and a greater responsibility befalls you. Are you willing to go down this path in order to help your friends?”

“Yes!” Without hesitation, Marinette agreed. “Anything to help my friends!”

“Then, you must gift me a token.”

A token? Marinette scrambled through her pocket. 

“All I have is this cookie.”

Tikki fluttered up to her, smiling happily. “It is no macaron, but it will do!” In one gulp, she ate the cookie. “The deal has been brokered. Whenever you need my powers, just say Tikki, spots on! And I will answer.” 

Marinette smiled. Tikki was actually quite cute once she had gotten past the bug like qualities of her.  
“Pleased to meet you, Miss Tikki!” 

“Pleased to meet you as well, Miss Marinette. I hope we will be good friends.”

The little red fairy rested on her shoulder as the world shifted back to the ruined street. Marinette stood up confidently.

“Ok, let’s do this. Tikki, spots on!”

Chat had stopped struggling in the giant’s grasp. It wasn’t like it seemed to be getting him anywhere anyway. Instead, he was thinking. What was he going to do when Golem inevitably dropped him in front of Hawkmoth? 

_You should just cataclysm ‘im!_

Adrien scowled at Plagg’s suggestion. He wasn’t really wanting to kill anyone, but it may be the only way to free his people and his father from this tyrant. _If I kill Hawkmoth, will the people he’s akumatized be freed?_

_Probably…_ Plagg said nonchalantly, _Well, there’s only one way to find out._

Adrien sighed. He could see the palace on the horizon. 

_I don’t suppose there are any other cool powers you neglected to tell me about?_

His kwami scoffed indignantly. _When have I ever held out on you?_ Then it was Adrien’s turn to scoff. _Okay, maybe there were a few things, some fine print I skimmed over, but all of this kwami stuff is sooo complicated! And you’re my first charge in three hundred years! Give me a break._

He could see the gates now. The gilded bars looked more like prison gates to Adrien. Slowly, they started to open. 

_**BOOM!** _

The world was suddenly being turned upside down. Chat blinked in surprise as he slipped out of the golem’s fist. Someone’s arms wrapped around him, saving him from a nasty fall, and, then, he was flying.

Turning towards his savior, things seemed to slow down. Starry bluebell eyes stared back at him, a pretty round face hidden by a red mask.

Landing on the ground, she stood defiantly in front of him.

“Hawkmoth! Your days of villainy are numbered!”

“And who do you think you are to stop me?” His voice echoed through the courtyard, though he was nowhere to be seen. 

Chat gaped at the mysterious woman next to him, wondering a similar thing. She took his hand, and he felt a surge in his heart as she proudly announced.

“I am Chat Noir’s Lady Bug, and we will not let you terrorize the French people any longer!” 

Her voice, it sounded so familiar. And those eyes, he knew them, he knew _her._ She was breathtakingly beautiful, wonderfully brave, she was-

_“Marinette?”_ He laughed at the realization, of course it was her. “But, how?”

“I made a friend on my way here.” She spoke softly, blue eyes gleaming. “We don’t have to face him alone.”

“So, another miraculous deal has been struck? No matter,” Hawkmoth’s minions spoke for him. “Those Kwamis soon will be mine!”

“Think again, Mothman,” Adrien yelled, his hope repaired. “My Lady and I are going to defeat you, together!”

_Yeah, with Sugar Cube and I by your side, the grumpy butterfly doesn’t stand a chance!_ Plagg shouted in his head gleefully, _Just hold on Nooroo, we’ll save you!_

Their triumphant moment was cut short as Golem rose again. They rolled out of the way of his attack, and Chat hissed at the close call.

“Don’t get your fur ruffled, kitty. I know exactly what to do… er, well, Tikki does, at least.” 

She held something in her hands, and he narrowed his eyes.

“Is that… a spool of thread?” He asked.

“Yup.”

_Bet you're extra grateful for that sword now, huh kiddo?_ Plagg chuckled, and Adrien silently nodded in his head. 

Marinette shrugged, “Tikki says she’s not really the weapon-wielding type of kwami.”

She flicked her wrist, the high-speed spinning thread turned into a shield, blocking a blast from the possessed Ivan. 

“Ok, then, any plans?” He asked before cautiously adding, “I have two more cataclysms left.”

Marinette scanned the courtyard, her eyes gleaming in thought. Then she smiled.

“Cataclysm the ground on my command. It’s time to even the playing field.”

“Stop messing around and get them!” Hawkmoth screamed.

Golem roared at the request, his eyes glowing in anger as his steps thundered towards them. He crossed the gates, his feet crushing the cobblestone underneath. 

“Now, Chat Noir!”

“Cataclysm!”

His festering hand scraped the ground as Golem charged towards them. The pavement collapsed, a crevice opening up in the earth. The giant's stone foot caught in the crack, and he fell with crash. With the opening, Chat lunged at the cursed pendant. He shattered it in his fist, releasing the akuma inside.

Lady Bug swung the spool of thread, tangling the blighted butterfly in a cocoon. The thread glowed pink before releasing the butterfly, no longer a shadowy purple but a bright white.

Purple clouds faded, leaving a distraught Ivan where Golem had fallen.

“What are you doing?” He cried, “I need it! I need that power to save Mylene! Hawkmoth promised, he said if I helped him, he’d release her!” 

“I’m sorry, Ivan.” Chat’s ears sagged, “Hawkmoth is lying.”

Lady Bug put her hand on his shoulder, “But we will save her. We will stop Hawkmoth, I promise.”

“How-”

“Don’t listen to those fools! I am the only one who can save your precious Mylene!” A swarm of akumas flew overhead casting a shadow over the trio. From the buzzing of their wings, his voice echoed. “They can’t even save you from being possessed over and over again, how can they hope to stop me? _Dark Wings Swarm!”_

Chat and Lady Bug stood defiantly together, shielding Ivan as the swarm dove towards them. Chat pushed the button on his sword and swung. Flinging the glowing whip around them, akumas fell like flies, but still more gathered. The infestation seemed endless.

_Now would be a good time for a miracle, Tikki!_ Plagg hissed.

“Chaton! I’m going to do something kinda reckless,” Marinette shouted over the noise. “Can you get us out of here after?”

“Of course, My Lady.” He promised, “You can count on me.”

“Ok, cover me.” She spun around him without further explanation and tossed her thread into the sky, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Around them, purple turned pink as the akumas were taken over by a flock of ladybugs. The sky cleared, and Chat felt a warm embrace as they washed over them. 

“Amazing,” he breathed, rejuvenated. Looking towards his partner, he saw her legs shake as her transformation fell. “Mari!”

Adrien caught her as she collapsed, face pale. Nestled in her lap was a small red fairy. Tikki, he assumed. His tail lashed in concern.

_Don’t worry kid, they just need a little cat nap. A miracle is no small feat, afterall._ Plagg explained. _Now, let’s get out of here before Hawkbutt recovers._

“Hawkbutt, really Plagg?” Adrien muttered.

_Fine, Hawkbitch._

“No, just no.” 

Turning his attention away from the voice in his head, Adrien helped Ivan to his feet.

“You did it.” Ivan stared at them in amazement, “You stopped Hawkmoth. D-do you really think you can save Mylene?”

Adrien smiled down at the hero resting in his arms. He gently brushed the hair from her eyes, and her eyes fluttered as she smiled softly back at him.

“Yes. I know we can.”


End file.
